The Shadow of Chaos
by Nightfire237
Summary: Naruto Namikaze... brother, member of Fairy Tail, and leader of the most powerful team of Wizards formed. Join Naruto as he returns to his beloved Guild after nearly five years. Much has changed and the Dark Guilds are beginning to rise once again. Old Enemies begin to resurface. And, the resurrection of Zeref is underway. Naruto must reunite Team Apocalypse once again to fight.
1. The Light of Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tale**

**"Creature Talking/Titan Talking"  
**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts and Inner Self'_

**Sup my Dear Readers, and welcome to my story. Sorry it took so long. I had finals and stuff, so I didn't really have time to do anything else, and if I did I would be caught by (cough cough) parents. Anyways, if u haven't seen the preview for this story, you can check it out on Chapter 7 of my story "The Rise of the Black Reaper." So, moving on. As for the Percy Jackson story, I will start working on it as soon as I finish uploading this chapter, so keep you're eyes peeled. So, as for Naruto in this crossover, I just want to say... he will be almost nothing like the Naruto you know. Pretty much the only thing that's the same is his name and some of his powers. So, if you like Naruto as a blonde, then you might as well not read this. Just sayin'. So, Naruto will have expertise in about three types of magic, but not all will revealed at once. As for the story setting... it will begin at the Phantom Lord Arc. It will not start from the beginning of Naruto's life. Though, there will be a prequel after this story is finished. Be warned, the Naruto in this story is not from another dimension, and he will have a meaningful rank that will earn him respect. (Honestly, who can respect a Genin with a straight face.) Well, please review and feel free to comment on anything! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The ****Light of Fairy Tail**_  
_

A mighty roar shattered the stillness of the day. Birds fled in terror and they belt the ground shake beneath their feet. Gray looked up hopelessly as the mighty dark demon Deliora glared at them, eying them as though they were fresh meat to be devoured. He clenched his hands into fists, barely containing his rage. Unlike his idiotic rival, he could hold his temper, but seeing the demon who had annihilated his home all those years ago was driving him to consider a killing attempt right then and there.

Of course, he knew that was out of the question. There was no logical way he could take down Deliora, a dark demon capable of engaging or defeating a Wizard Saint. His own teacher, who was capable of nearly achieving that title, had fallen to that monster. He knew it was hopeless to fight. They had to flee. He turned to go, but suddenly, two blurs sped forward.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP," two loud voices yelled. Gray smacked his head in exasperation.

"Great," he muttered. "We're all going to die now."

"Prepare to fight!" Erza yelled, her body glowing, before dying down to reveal midnight black armor with black glimmering wings. "**Black Wing Armor"**

Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired, boy, slammed his fists together. A crimson seal shot out in front of his body.

He sucked in his breath, making his stomach swell up. "**Fire Dragon's... Roar!"**

He released all the pent up wild energy in his body in one massive blast of fire.

The blonde haired boy next to him faced his palms towards each other. Light erupted between his hands, lighting up the night sky and blowing back his sun-kissed hair slightly. He grinned as he slammed his hands together closing his hands around the light.

"**Light's Rain of Judgment"**

The light from his enclosed hands glowed before blasting outwards in high pressured beams that blasted out in clusters like small fireflies. They all curved and sped towards the the Demon a a lightning fast tore up the ground before them as they shot outwards. The attacks flew alongside one another and impacted the demon with the force of a battering ram.**  
**

BOOM

The boys watched with satisfied smirks on their faces as Deliora flew backwards and collided with the side of a boulder, smashing through it and slamming into the ground. Gray and his former friend Lyon watched in disbelief as Deliora disintegrated, dissolving into black dust that was swept away by the wind.

"Wha- What the hell!" Gray yelled, completely flabbergasted. He stared disbelievingly at the scene. Natsu and Raiden had just taken down Deliora. This was insane! Even Erza seemed surprised. She requipped back into her normal garb and eyed the two boisterous boys with awe.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu yelled, a huge grin on his face as he jumped up and down in happiness. Gray rolled his eyes reluctantly. He still was shocked at their feat, but that didn't stop him from his usual Natsu rivalry routine.

Raiden Namikaze, however, didn't look so happy. In fact, he looked more sad than happy. His sunny blonde hair and blue eyes always look more happy than he actually was, but he still looked sorrowful.

Natsu stopped celebrating and scowled at Raiden. "What's with you Raiden. We just took down a powerful monster. Aren't you happy?"

"No, we didn't," he whispered dejectedly.

"Huh?" Natsu replied cluelessly scratching his head. "I don't get it."

"I mean that that wasn't the true strength of Deliora. It seemed weaker... muck weaker than it should've been."

Gray's eyes widened. "Of course," he yelled pumping his fist. Everyone looked at him, including Lyon. Gray grinned. "Ur's Iced Shell wasn't just a sealing spell!" he said triumphantly. "It was meant to drain the sealed one of their energy until they died. That was the true purpose of the Iced Shell!"

Everyone's eyes widened in realization. Well, everyone except a certain Dragon Slayer.

"I still don't get it," he exclaimed throwing his arms up in frustration.

Lucy Hearfilia immediately sweat dropped. "Still don't get it it, huh?" she muttered his eyes wide.

She eyed Raiden with curiosity. The magic he used was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Raiden, what was that magic you just used?" she asked curiously. She knew that the blonde was a powerful mage, capable of matching Natsu and Gray in terms of power. And, she also knew that he was the son of the late Minato Namikaze, a deceased Wizard Saint capable of Telaportation Magic as well as some degree of control over Lightning Magic.

Raiden scratched the back of neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I never did tell you what kind of magic I use, did I?"

Lucy nodded.

Raiden smiled and looked up at the sky. "I use Light Magic, and I was taught by Master Markarov."

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Whaaaat? Master taught you himself?" she said disbelievingly. Raiden gave her a foxy grin and nodded.

"Yeah. He said it was his way of repaying my father, for some reason. I asked him what he meant, but he just laughed and said it was a story for another time."

Lucy looked thoughtfully at the spot where Deliora had disintegrated. Light Magic was considered the purest form of magic, and it was among the most ancient and powerful, right next to Dragon Slaying Magic. In fact, some considered it to be the center of magic.

"Well, that's enough small talk for now. Let's get this mission over with," Erza spoke up sternly. "And-" she said eying the group angrily. "-await YOUR punishment from Master Markarov when you return."

Instantaneously, everyone hung their heads in disappointment.

"Oh, come on Erza. Can't you let us off the hook this time? You know, because you love me and everything." Raiden asked cheekily. Erza's face darkened.

'_Uh oh,'_ everyone thought as Erza's terrifying figure loomed over Raiden threateningly.

'_Is he trying to tick her off?' _Lucy thought frighteningly.

"RAIDEN," she screamed and walloped him straight in the face.

He rubbed his head and cried anime tears as she stood over him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Gray sighed as he watched the scene. _'Still as headstrong as ever. Not to mention stupid.'_

"Well," he finally said. "We'd better head back."

* * *

**At Magnolia Town...**

"Finally. we're back!" Raiden yelled in excitement pumping his fist in the air, and charging towards the Guild Hall. The others grinned at his antics as they entered Magnolia Town.

Lucy had met the blonde when she had fist arrived with Natsu. Raiden had been participating in every guild brawl that had occurred, and he never missed an opportunity to fight. He was much like Natsu in that regard, always eager to take on new opponents. He had even asked her if she wanted to do a friendly spar together! Though he was rather sill sometimes, in many ways, he was like Gray. Because, despite his childish antics, he was quick witted and wise when he wanted to be, and when the situation demanded it, he reverted to a serious mage willing to put his life on the line for his friends.

When they had gone to Eisenwald, he had managed to reverse the wind barrier set up by Erigor. That was the first time she had actually seen him use magic. He managed to seal the barrier in runes and compressed it until it dissolved.

He had also defended the civilians against the backlash of Fairy Tale's attacks against Lullaby and defeated Toby without having to life a finger. Though, she supposed that was really due to Toby's apparent stupidity.

"Lucy, come on!" Natsu yelled as he charged after Raiden.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled as she followed Natsu to their home. Fairy Tail...

She froze in horror at the sight that lay before her. She could see that the others had done the same. No one spoke as they stared, motionless at the sight of their destroyed Guild laying before them.

"What the hell is going on?" Raiden whispered in shock.

The veins on Natsu's head began to pop out as he gritted his teeth in fury. Fire danced around his body as his rage began to build. "WHO DID THIS?!" he screamed.

"Natsu, calm down," Erza said harshly. "We have to find master. He'll know what to do."

She stiffly whipped around and headed towards the emergency bunker of Fairy Tail with the rest of Fairy Tail in tow.

Lucy and Raiden stood still, completely shocked. One thing was for sure. Master Markarov wouldn't let whoever did this get away with it.

* * *

"We're going to let them get away with it," Markarov chirped cheerfully, his cheeks tinted pink from drinking. Even Erza couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you suggesting that we just let those damn Phantom Losers get away with this?" Raiden barked angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes," Markarov answered, oblivious to the incredulous looks being directed at him. Finally noticing they didn't agree with his logic, he sighed deeply and prepared to elaborate. "They have taken action against our Guild, but they haven't harmed a single member. We really can't afford to go to war now. With the Magic Council breathing down our necks, we really can't afford to be seen in a Guild War. I don't want to see any of my children hurt."

"But master-" Natsu began.

"Enough!" Markarov roared. Natsu froze. "Do you really think I don't care about the Guild. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Unlike you five, not all members of the Guild are fighters. The Guild Hall was just a building, nothing more. My worry is for my children's safety. You are not to take any action against Phantom Lord. Do you all understand?"

The other nodded reluctantly.

Markarov relaxed and nodded easily. "Good."

The others stomped out of the Guild angrily.

"What does Phantom Lord have against Fairy Tail anyways?" Lucy mused outwardly.

"The Guild Master of Phantom Lord has a personal grudge against Master Markarov," Erza answered.

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It happened at one of the Guild Master's Meetings," Erza said.

"Like what was going on with that whole Einsenwald indecent right?" Raiden said, joining the conversation.

Erza nodded. "That's right. Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord is a Wizard Saint just like Master Markarov."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? He's that powerful?"

"But Master kicked his butt, didn't he?" Raiden guessed, grinning.

Erza nodded and began to smile. "That's right. Jose was bragging about how his Guild was at the top and putting down Fairy Tail, so naturally, Master Markarov defeated him in front of everyone. Jose was so humiliated that he hasn't shown up to a Guild Master Meeting since."

Raiden started to laugh, rolling on the floor. Gray and Natsu looked at him like was crazy, as he began to roar with laughter.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Is he insane?"

"Well, yes," Erza answered truthfully. "OI RAIDEN, SHUT UP!" she yelled. Raiden shot to his feet.

"Sorry, please forgive me," he said fearfully.

"Ha Ha," Natsu laughed, pointing at him.

"What are laughing about," Erza growled, glaring at him.

Natsu shivered in fear as he shook his head frantically.

Gray sighed as he looked at peaceful Magnolia Town. He caught Raiden giving him a serious look, and nodded. It seemed they were thinking the same thing. It was lucky that Markarov had called off the Guild War. Magnolia Town and Fairy Tale didn't need violence here.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Lucy said suddenly, turning to Raiden. "Wasn't your father a Wizard Saint?"

Raiden nodded enthusiastically. "He was one of the most powerful Mages of his time, known as the Yellow Flash. It was said he took down an entire group of S-Ranked Dark Wizards all by himself."

"Whoa," Lucy said, amazed.

Erza nodded. "Yes, he was a powerful Mage, truly worthy of his title."

"Who are the other Wizard Saints?" Lucy asked, suddenly curious.

Erza tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, there is Master Markarov, Jose of Phantom Lord, Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale, Seigrain of the Magic Council-" she said that name more violently then the others. "And Na-"

"Erza!" a frantic panicked voice called.

The group turned to see a horrified Mirajane Strauss rushing towards them at top speed.

Erza dropped her calm demeanor. "What is it?" she yelled back.

"Someone's been attacked!"

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Raiden skidded to a stop, and gasped in horror at the terrible sight before them. Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy where all chained to a tree in a humiliating fashion. Each had the emblem of Phantom Lord drawn on their stomachs.

"How-How could someone do something like this?" Lucy remarked, mortified. She put her hand to her mouth in shock. The others were sporting similar expressions.

'_Something's not right,'_ Raiden thought. '_There's no doubt that Phantom Lord has a personal grudge against us, but to go this far... it's unthinkable. Why would Phantom Lord risk becoming a Dark Guild in the eyes of the Magic Council just to get payback on Master? This doesn't make any sense.'_

"This cannot stand," Markarov roared, his body glowing with fury as his muscles bulged in rage. "I've tolerated enough abuse from Phantom Lord. It's one thing for them to attack our home, but they have gone to far this time. Phantom Lord, this means WAR."

Raiden, Gray, and Natsu began to grin.

"Alright," Natsu cried. "Lets show those guys the power of Fairy Tail."

'_But what is Phantom Lord after?' _Raiden wondered. Erza glanced at him and nodded. It seemed he wasn't the only one mystified by the motivation of Phantom Lord's attacks. This went way beyond personal revenge. They were after something as well.

"Fairy Tail, ready yourselves for War," Markarov roared as the rest of the Guild cheered in unison. Raiden grinned, despite himself. Though this was a Guild War, he had no doubt they would be victorious. The power of friendship would get them through this. They were Fairy Tail after all.

* * *

**At the Phantom Lord Guild Hall...**

"Haha, we kicked those Fairies butts good," a Guild member laughed.

"Yeah," another agreed, smirking. "Too bad there were no Fairies inside their pathetic Hall when Gajeel trashed that dump."

"That would've been even more hilarious."

"Hey, did you hear? Gajeel even made an example out of those stupid losers. Serves them right, thinking they're better then us."

"I can't to see the look on their faces when-"

Suddenly, the Guild Hall door burst open, flying off it's hinges and crashing to the ground with an almighty Thud. Phantom Lord saw nothing but light as many averted their eyes. As they blinked through the pain, many gasped in fear. A murderous aura surrounded envoloped them like a coffin as they struggled not to pee their pants at the sight of two glowing yellow eyes.

To say Markarov was pissed was an understatement. His body was twice the size of Elfman's, being a result of his enraged state of his Titan's Magic. The ground shattered and cracked beneath his feet with each step he took. Power floated off him in waves, buffeting the air around his enemies, making it hard for them to breath.

"**Fairy Tail has arrived**," his voice boomed making them Phantom Lord members pee their pants at the sound of his deep, ancient voice.

"A-Attack them" a member stuttered, pointing a shaking hand at them. The enemy Guild halfheartedly converged on them from all sides.

Markarov swung his hand, and a dozen flew backwards into the wall.

"For Fairy Tail," Erza yelled, requipping into a golden heavyset armor. "**Giant's Armor**!"

"We'll take care of things here, Master," she said, punching a man into the staircase.

Markarv nodded. "**I'll take care of that upstart Jose," **he growled, slamming his feet on the stairs, the weak wooden steps protesting at every stomp.

Erza nodded and swung her massive sword in a wide arc, blowing away six men. She whipped around and threw out a hand. Huge knives shot from her hand and pinned members of the enemy into the walls and railings with the force of a wrecking ball, throwing up dust.

Gray leaped up as a Fire attack shot towards. "**Ice Make: Lance," **he shouted, throwing out a hand. A white magic seal blazed in front of him. Ice shards blasted out and slammed into the men disemboweling them. He flipped backwards and shouted, "**Ice Make: Hammer"** and swung sideways, smashing men together towards Raiden who shot a dense beam of light that shot them out the open doorway.

Lucy snapped her whip towards a goon just as Tauros slammed his axe on another one from behind her. She immediately whiled around and kicked the man in the face, sending him flying to the ground. She smiled as she saw the other were doing just fine.

'_As long as we have master on our side, we're not going to lose,'_ she thought confidently.

Raiden's neck seemed cold. This didn't feel right. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Something was going to go wrong. He just knew it.

Natsu was taking down enemies like bowling pins.

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon,"** he shouted, sending a haymaker at one man, then slammed his foot in a spinning back kick, breaking another's jaw. He ducked under a blue energy beam and shot low, sweeping the man off his feet. The man leaped over the blow, but Natsu flung himself into a handstand and slammed his fire covered feet into the man's midsection, sending him smashing straight through the ceiling. In one smooth motion, he flipped back to his feet, and grinned wide, remembering exactly who had taught him that move.

Suddenly, his neck tingled. His eyes widened as he instinctively leaped to the side just as metal crushed the space he had been moments before. The metal reverted back into the arm of a smirking Gajeel Redfox. His red eyes shone with battle lust as he grinned even wider, remembering what he had done to the Guild. His pronounced canines seemed to gleam.

"Did you Fairies like my little gift?" he taunted, spreading his arms wide. Natsu crinkled in nose, then gaped in astonishment.

"You're the one that destroyed our Guild?" he growled, his voice dripping with fury.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it," he taunted, crossing his arms contemptuously.

Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes as flames danced along his body. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" he roared, lunging at Gajeel, fist ablaze.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Auburn/Red eyes snapped open as they darted around the cave.

"Is there something wrong?" a calm emotionless voice asked.

"There's trouble at the Guild," the other answered. He stood up. After all this time, it was time to return home... To Fairy Tail.

* * *

**And that's all for now Readers. As you can see, I finally started my crossover. Hopefully, the next few chapters will be better than this one. I hope to update at least once every two weeks. Also, please review and give me your personal input if you feel I'm doing something wrong or right, or whatever. Who is the mysterious red-eyes man? Will Markarov defeat Jose? Find out... Next Time!  
**

**Next Up: The Battle against Phantom Lord continues, and an old ally returns to Fairy Tail in the final battle...  
**

**PS. Please review and feel free to check out my other stories.  
**


	2. The Return of the Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**"Creature/ Titan Talking"**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts'_

**Hello again Readers! As you probably noticed, Naruto is nothing like his anime counterpart, so if you don't like it, just don't read it. Also, on another note, I'm really sorry that the previous chapter had so many spelling errors. I was working really fast, because I had to go somewhere that very day. Oh yea, if you guys have any story arcs that you would like to see, (made up), please PM me. Note again that there will be elements of Bleach in this story. With that said, please review and give me your input. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Shadow**

Raiden aimed his palms at a group of Phantom Lord's member and cried, "**Rain of Light."** A massive magic seal blazed above their heads. Light spears rained from above, slamming them into the ground. He paused and looked up, watching as Master Markarov destroyed a section of the Phantom Lord castle in his Giant's Wrath.

"He really doesn't know how to hold back," Raiden muttered, slightly amused. He knew that when the Master's Guild was in danger, he would not hold back on the enemy.

"Raiden, watch out," he heard Lucy call out. Without looking, he blasted another man into the wall with a dense blast of Light. He slowly turned, seeing he was surrounded by Phantom Lords with various expressions of arrogance and confidence on their faces. He breathed in deeply and light began to gather at the base of his mouth.

Many of the Guild Members froze, watching as Raiden began to suck in the Light around him. He paused, and his cheeks swelled.

"**Light Dragon's Roar!"**

Light blasted from his mouth and spread wide, blasting the attackers through the wall, and sending them flying in the distance.

He saw another about to strike Elfman in the back, and punched with a Light encased fist, sending the Light Bullet straight into the attacker's gut."

"That was a very MANLY attack," Elfman exclaimed as they stood side by side, blasting and punching away any attackers that dared to get close.

"Thanks," Raiden replied kicking another in the face. "I call it **Radiant Rasengan Shotgun**."

Natsu ducked beneath another rod of metal, and flipped above another, pushing off, and slammed his flaming heel into Gajeel's face. Gajeel bent backwards, and whipped around, extending another metallic arm, and slamming Natsu in the stomach. Natsu gasped as he shot backwards and crashed into another support beam, landing on the ground.

He rolled sideways as Gajeel smashed into the ground he was occupying moments before. He staggered to his feet, a glint of determination in his eyes. Gajeel grinned nastily, his eyes boring into Natsu's. Natsu lunged forward and slammed a fire covered fist into Gajeel's face, but Gajeel recovered quickly and extended a single foot. Metal extended and shot out of his leg, but Natsu ducked and slammed his hands on the ground.

Fire flickered and tore up the ground. Gajeel leaped over the blast, but Natsu was ready, and straight in front of him. There was an explosion, as both Natsu and Gajeel emerged and flipped back onto the ground.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Natsu glanced behind him and gasped in horror. Embedded in the ground, was a green, sickly, Master Markarov. Almost no magical energy emanated from his body, and he seemed completely lifeless, and helpless. All of the Fairy Tail Guild froze in shock, as they witnessed the Master of their Guild, defeated.

"Master!" Erza cried, and charged at his lifeless body. All the Fairy Tail members were too shocked to act. Natsu felt his anger raise to a new level as his flames began to fluctuate wildly.

"Retreat, Fairy Tail," Erza cried, slashing another Phantom Lord. "THAT'S AN ORDER," Erza yelled, her eyes slightly crazed as she cradles Markarov in her arms.

"Go, everyone," Raiden assured them. "Natsu and I will cover you. Hurry!"

Everyone began filing out of the Guild Hall. Erza nodded at Raiden and dashed out of them. Raiden and Natsu stood side by side as they both slammed their fists together. A red and yellow seal blazed before them.

They roared together, a storm of fire and light erupting from their mouths, destroying everything that came near. Gajeel countered with his own roar, which sent him flying into the wall behind him. He growled as he got his feet, eying the smoke angrily. The smoke cleared to reveal... nothing. The two Fairies had escaped. Gajeel slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. There was nothing he hated more than some else interrupting his fights.

"Should we chase 'em down, Gajeel?" a rather stupid looking member asked.

"No," Gajeel replied as he felt a grin on his face. "We don't do anything until Master Jose says so. And I have a feeling that I won't have to wait that long this time."

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Safehouse...**

"I can't believe we had to run," Nab said dejectedly as he cradled his wounded arm.

"Well, look at the bright side," Raiden said, trying to be optimistic. "At least we got Lucy back."

They heard sobbing, and found Lucy with her hands covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as tears ran down her face. Raiden looked at her sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell us, Lucy?" Happy asked.

Lucy didn't answer as she kept crying. "I-I need to go. I can't let this go on," she said, quickly getting to her feet. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist. It was Natsu.

"You can't go," he said sincerely. "Phantom Lord hasn't beaten us yet. There's no need to beat yourself up. This wasn't your fault. Besides, you're one of us! We won't let anything happen to you!"

"That's right," Gray said.

Raiden said nothing as he stared out the window.

"Aagh," Cana groaned frustratingly as she threw her cards up in the air. "I can't locate Gildarts or Mystogan."

Mirajane looked sadly at the lacrima in front of her. She knew that Gildarts was most likely to far away, even if he wanted to help, and Mystogan was probably helping in his own roundabout way.

"Does Fairy Tail have an S-Class Mages that we're forgetting," Cana asked, tapping her chin. Elfman' eyes widened. "Hey, what about-"

"No Elfman," Mirajane said sorrowfully. "He told us not to try to find him. We have to respect that. Besides, we haven't heard from them in nearly Five years."

"But-"

"Let it go, Elfman," Mirajane said sternly. Elfman hung his head, wishing the Guild was as powerful as it was back then.

"Mystogan and Gildarts are off the grid. And everyone else has deserted us. You're the only one we can turn to, Laxus," Mirajane said, turning back to the lacrima.

Laxus's face appeared on the lacrima, sneering as he eyed the Guild Hall distastefully."This all sounds interesting," Laxus mused. He had been looking for a good fight lately. He had no doubt that a Wizard Saint would be an fun opponent. "But tell me, what's this got to do with me?" he asked, scowling nastily. "This is the weak old geezer's fight, not mine! If you really wanted help, you should've gotten the lame Dynamic Duo to save your asses."

"What!" Mirajane exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"You heard me," Laxus said smugly. "But, tell you what, tell the old man to hurry up and let me take over his pathetic Guild, and give me that new girl, Luigi, and I'll consider helping you get you-"

SMASH

"The lacrima shattered, courtesy of Mira's fist, as the glass rained down on the floor.

"Mira," Cana whispered, as tears flowed down Mirajane's face.

"I don't get it," Mirajane whispered. "How can someone so cruel be one of us." She whipped around, her face wet and her eyes closed. "I can't just stand here. I have to help."

"You can't. You may have been an S-Class Wizard once, but you would only get in the way now," Cana said, putting a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"Hey, Macao," Raiden said, looking over his shoulder.

"Kinda busy Raiden," Macao retorted.

"If you're talking about your attack plan, it's useless," Raiden replied back.

Macao shot to his feet, his face in a mask of fury. "I can't believe you're giving up so fast Raiden. You of all people! I thought you would be the last person to-"

Suddenly, the entire ground trembled and shook, trowing many off balance. "I'm saying they're already here," Raiden yelled, his brow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh," Macao said simply. Suddenly, his mind registered what Raiden had just said. "Oh no! We're all going to die!" he screamed.

"Shut up, Macao," Cana growled as she gulped another barrel of beer, and grabbed her cards.

"Someone get Erza," Gray yelled. "Everyone else, outside, NOW."

Everyone who could stand shot to their feet and charged out the door. Gray was about to head out with them, but he noticed Raiden was still standing at the same spot he was when he announced Phantom Lord's arrival. "What are you doing Raiden. We have to go!"

Raiden stayed silent as he closed his eyes. He sensed something familiar. Something he hadn't felt since-

"Raiden!" Gray yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Raiden replied, rubbing his forehead. '_No,'_ he decided. '_I must have been imagining things_. _There would only be one reason why he's back, and it would take a miracle for that to happen.'_

He followed Gray, knowing Erza would have already known about their enemy's arrival.

* * *

**The Shore of Magnolia Town, Outside the Guild Hall...**

"Whoa," Natsu exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his skull. "Their Guild is walking."

Gray rolled his eyes at his rival's stupidity. "It's on water, flame-brain," he taunted.

Natsu didn't hear him, though. Raiden sighed in relief. They really didn't need Natsu and Gray fighting now. Not at a time like this.

Jose grinned crazily from his Guild as he watched the shaken up Guild enter in his line of fire.

"KILL THEM ALL. FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON," he ordered, sweeping his arm. A massive cannon pushed itself out of the top of the massive castle, aiming straight at the Guild. Purple energy gathered at the base, amassing into a ball that rivaled the size of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Riaden and the rest stared, tongue tied.

Suddenly, Erza charged forward. "Get back," she ordered forcefully.

"No way," Macao gasped. "She's not thinking of blocking it!?"

**"**ERZA, DON'T DO IT!" Natsu screamed as he tried to launch himself at her. Gray held the pinkette's back as Erza's body began to glow.

"No Natsu," Gray yelled, clutching Natsu's arms tighter. "The only thing we can do now is trust in her power."

The glow died down and revealed Erza in silver armor with a horned helmet, and two shields on her arms.

"The Adamantine Armor," Happy gasped.

"**DIE FAIRIES,"** Jose screamed hysterically from his guild.

Erza slammed the two shield together, and a massive light blue magic seal blazed in front of her.

"Stop Erza!" Raiden yelled. "There's no way you can block that thing!.

She ignored him. '_I have to do this! Lucy, Natsu, Raiden... everyone... show them the power of Fairy Tale!"_

The purple energy ball amassed and fired a concentrated blast of energy, shimmered with power as it tore towards Erza's form. Erza squeezed her eyes shut and dug her boots farther into the ground, preparing for impact...but it never came.

There was stillness as the the whole guild went silent. Erza cracked open a single eye, only to see...sand. She gasped as she realized _he _was standing in front of her. She could only she his back and red hair that touched his neck. Sand flowed from the gourd on his back, and formed a protective barrier around them. He turned around slowly.

The blast struggled against the sand, but it quickly dissipated, being no match for the boy's ultimate defense.

Her eyes widened, as did the other guild members. They realized exactly who had saved them. Green emotionless eyes stared back at Erza. A red tattoo with kanji for  
love" was on his forehead, and there were black lines around his eyes from lack of sleep.

"I...I can't believe it!" Mirajane stuttered. "It's you... Gaara. You and Naruto have returned?!"

Gaara gave a simple nod in acknowledgement. All the guild members gasped in surprise. Lucy stared at them, confused. Who would make them act like this? Who was Gaara, and this... Naruto."

"I'm confused. What's going on, Natsu?" she said, turning to her Dragon Slayer friend, only to see his face was frozen with shock.

"He... He's really back then," Natsu said slowly beginning to grin. Gaara nodded, his face not betraying any emotions.

Suddenly, a murderous black aura pressed down on them. Everyone struggled to breath as the stench of death overwhelmed their senses. Despite the fear coursing through the Guild's bodies, each grinned with happiness. Particularly, a blonde haired boy, Raiden. '_There's no doubt about it. This is his aura. An aura of rage and death promised to his enemies.'_

"Leave this one to me," a masculine powerful voice said. Everyone looked up in shock. Standing before them was a man with long black hair, and auburn/red eyes, with black bandages wrapping around his body, and a long black ragged cloak draped over his shoulders (similar to my avatar, or Ichigo's Mugetsu). And in his hand was that black war fan of Madara Uchiha. Naruto Namikaze had returned to Fairy Tale.

Gaara grinned despite himself. '_Finally, the greatest team of the magical world will reunite again...'_

Naruto turned away from them and faced the Phantom Lord Guild. His red eyes betrayed no emotion, and no one could tell his expression from behind his mask, but the deadly aura and killer intent was enough to confirm their guesses on his mood. Their conclusion was, he was not happy.

Jose sat in his Guild, completely shocked. In all his time, he never expected this. With Markarov out of the picture, he had no doubt of victory. But this boy, Naruto Namikaze, wasn't someone he knew to take lightly. But despite that, he felt himself smiling. It had been a long time since he had battled another one of the Wizard Saints. Especially one as powerful as him.

He also knew seething else that intrigued him. He knew for a fact that, out of all the Wizard Saints in history, Namikaze was the youngest to ever achieve that title, and he was still the youngest. After all, the boy had only recently turned sixteen.

But, this complicated things. He could no longer follow through with his original plan. He knew he could defeat the boy, but he also knew that it would take time. He needed a new plan.

"I-I can't believe it," Gray said.

Raiden grinned as he went up to Naruto and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you back... brother."

Naruto did not answer. But, Lucy felt her jaw smash onto the floor.

'_Raiden has a brother? But they look nothing alike.'_

"Why would you care?" Naruto remarked smoothly. Raiden just grinned.

Lucy frowned. _'He's kind of rude. That's almost unheard of in Fairy Tail. Isn't he happy to see his brother?'_

"That's how he is with everyone," Cana said as if reading her mind.

Naruto shrugged off Raiden's hand from his shoulder and stared back at the enemy Guild with piercing eyes. "I'll begin the assault," he said evenly, ignoring Erza's annoyed stare.

He slammed his Gunbai into the ground and clenched his fists.

"**Hollow Art-" **two spots on his forehead began to glow, and pushed out, revealing two long jagged horns (like Ichigo's Second Hollow Form)

"**Demon Horn Cero!"**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I've revealed one attack of Naruto's and as you can see, he is not like the Naruto we know. Also, I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I felt that it was a good pace to leave off for now. Will Naruto prevail against Jose? Will Markarov get well against? What will be Laxus's reaction when Naruto returns? Find out... Next Time!  
**

**Next Up: Naruto leads the Assault against Phantom Lord.  
**


	3. Saint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"Creature/ Titan Talking"  
**

"Character Talking"

'_Character Thoughts'_

**Sup Everyone! I am not going to be updating my stories in a while because I'm working on a novel right now, so yeah. On another note, is it just me, or did a lot of good anime come out this year. I was looking for some good stories for Kuroko no Basket here, but nothing really has caught my eye yet, so please tell me any that are good. Well, without further ado, here we go! Happy Reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Saint**

_Naruto shrugged off Raiden's hand from his shoulder and stared back at the enemy Guild with piercing eyes. "I'll begin the assault," he said evenly, ignoring Erza's annoyed stare._

_He slammed his Gunbai into the ground and clenched his fists._

_"**Hollow Art-" **two spots on either side of his head began to glow, and pushed out, revealing two long jagged horns (like Ichigo's Second Hollow Form)_

_"**Demon Horn**_**_ Cero_!"**

A crimson ball of malicious energy amassed between his horns. "Everyone, get down!" Gaara yelled before whipping his hands in the air in a single motion. All the sand lifted up from the ground and circled around them, protecting them from the backlash.

Naruto roared as energy expanded into a colossal blast, blasting straight through the Guild and exploding with such force it sent massive waves and tremors throughout all of Magnolia. Lucy's eyes widened as she witnessed the attacks destructive power. The entire Guild grinned in triumph.

Jose cursed as he felt the Guild shake up a storm, throwing him and everyone else off their feet.

Naruto stood impassively before the scene of the destruction he had caused. His hair and cloak whipped about in the harsh wind caused directly from his attack as he lifted a his palm. The black bandages on his right wrist began to tear apart, leaking black mist. Suddenly and black shape hurtled between the crevice and settled on his left shoulder, which was free of bandages, had black tattoos, and the Guild mark in black at his shoulder.

Lucy gasped as her eyes widened at the sight. Sitting on his shoulder, was a small, live black... dragon.

"Is- Is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked Natsu who was staring at the dragon longingly, as if nostalgic. The dragon was pure black with red outlines on it's talons and wings. It had two small horns that were shaped like Naruto's and gentle red eyes. It's tail was long, and was tri-bladed at the tip like a devil's spear.

Naruto gave the dragon an almost unnoticeable smile as he stared determinedly at the enemy Guild before him. Erza's expression had not changed.

"What are you doing back here," Erza demanded, her voice slightly raised. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why does it look like I'm here?" he retorted.

Erza clenched her fists angrily as she struggled to avoid pummeling him to a pulp. Naruto gave away no expression, nor did he look the slightest bit intimidated by her. Lucy and the rest of the Guild looked away nervously.

"Let's settle this another time," Gaara offered calmly.

Erza glared at Naruto's back before looking away with huff. Naruto ignored her as he lifted out his arm, palm facing upwards, and the dragon climbed on into his hand. He whispered under his breath as the dragon began to glow. Everyone averted their eyes, and when they looked back, the cute tiny dragon was no longer there. It was replaced with a larger dragon, one that easily dwarfed Naruto in height, though Lucy supposed it was rather small for a dragon.

The dragon roared, as if glad to be free, sending shockwaves across the waters. "Ready Aaronast?" Naruto said, speaking to the dragon. The dragon roared in response as Naruto leaped from the ground, landing on the small dragon's back.

The rest of Fairy Tail simply stared.

"Well?" he demanded. "Is anyone coming."

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, and reluctantly Erza, looked at each other and nodded. Naruto lifted a hand to help each of them up. When they were all on the beast,

Naruto glanced at Raiden. "Will you be able to get there by yourself? I can only fit six at most." Raiden grinned and nodded easily.

Naruto stood atop Aaronast's head and he made ready to finish off Phantom Lord.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered.

"Can't he just use another attack like that and end the whole thing?"

"If he used it again, he might hurt everyone inside," Natsu replied, grinning. "I can't wait to fight him!" Lucy groaned comically.

"But, I heard he had ten other moves that might be even more strong," Natsu said grinning even wider, excited at the prospect of fighting such a powerful opponent. "Well, I guess that's what you'd expect from a guy who's one of the Wizard Saints."

Lucy's mouth widened her eyes bugged out. This boy, no, this man had power that rivaled the Master and Jose of Phantom Lord? It was unbelievable.

"**Fairies," **a voice boomed. Naruto stopped, an emotionless expression on his face as vaguely he recognized the voice. "**You may think you have won, but do not be fooled. Phantom Lord is prepared. Even with the addition of two S-class mages, one being a Wizard Saint, you don't stand a chance. A youngster like him can't even comprehend the difference in our power. Do you hear me, Naruto Namikaze? We both may be Wizard Saints, but we aren't on the same level. I have enough power to easily crush Markarov. Remember Fairies, surrender and hand over Lucy Heartfilia, and I will pardon your lives. Refuse, and you will die, right here and now, at the mercy of the second Jupiter blast. You have fifteen minutes to do something about it. Try, if you dare!"**

Jose's voice stopped as the rest of the Guild looked at each other wearily, rapidly losing will. Naruto's hand gripped his Gunbai as he closed his eyes.

"I hate, people like him," he muttered. "People who love to talk. People who inflate their own egos. Remember this, Jose of the Wizard Saints, I, Naruto Namikaze, will silence you!"

Erza frowned, but Naruto did not waver as he waved his hand forward, commanding Aaronast to take flight. Gaara bent the sand beneath him into a platform as he rose into the sky along with the black dragon. The end of Phantom Lord, was at hand

Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at the rapidly approaching Guild. He did not speak as Aaronast sped through the air like a bullet.

Lucy clenched her fist in determination as she eyed their enemy. She knew, this was her chance, to make it up to Fairy Tail. To repay them for their kindness. Now, she would protect them.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask as he ordered Aaronast into a full dive. The wind pulled at their faces as Naruto drew his Gunbai. The chain from the handle wrapped around his arm. The wind blew back his hair as he leaped off Aaronast.

Lucy screamed in alarm at the sudden action, but he was already long gone. She suddenly realized that she was the only one screaming. She looked around disbelievingly.

"Don't tell me he does this all the time!?"

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Bastard," Erza muttered as she struggled to keep Natsu from copying Naruto's action. Gray just sighed, and Elfman was still yelling about how manly Naruto was. Lucy stared at Erza curiously. Since Naruto had arrived, Erza had been against him. Had he done something to make her hate him this way? Who exactly was Naruto Namikaze. She wondered exactly what a mage younger than herself could be capable of.

Naruto crashed straight through the roof shattering several floors. He flipped backwards midair and landed on his feet, cracking the ground beneath him with his Gunbai at the ready. Instantly he closed his red eyes, trying to seek out powerful Phantom Lords using their own magic power.

His eyes snapped open as he whipped around and charged down a corridor at top speed, feet racing, warfan outstretched behind him. His eyes burned with unspoken rage as he headed to the top of the tower, where Jose was hidden.

He became a black blur as he leaped out of a window and scaled the wall, only using his feet. He raced up the outside of the wrecked Guild, the ground growing farther and farther away from the ground with every second.

He had noticed something. There was only one way to disable the Jupiter Cannon once and for all. And that was to defeat their top S-Ranked Team, the Element 4.

He had already locked onto their locations and sensed their magic. If he had is his way, he would blow the Phantom Lord Guild to pieces for what they did, but he knew that killing would only diminish Fairy Tail's reputation. If he was to commit such an act, he would have to do it discreetly. The fact that he was a Wizard Saint meant his actions would be even more closely monitored by reporters as well as the Magic Council.

He leaped through a window. His eyes hardened as he whipped a corner, and deftly froze.

"Greeting, and who might you be monsieur?" a French accent cut through the air like a knife. Naruto lifted his head, red eyes burning with defiance as he stared at the two new arrivals before him. One was deathly thin with spiky green hair and a thin green moustache. His wide eyes glared balefully from behind an eye monocle. The other was a teenage girl with a dull expression, long blue hair rolled into curls, and somehow soft blue eyes.

Naruto's expression did not change as he slung his Gunbai over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk past them casually. The green haired one slapped his forehead in annoyance. "How rude, monsieur!" he exclaimed, his eyebrow twitching madly. "I am Sol, of the Element 4," he said bowing so low that his forehead banged against his knees, making a red mark. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity as Sol glared at him indignantly as the girl eyes him mistrustfully. Her hands were clutching her umbrella even harder, ready to lash out at a moments notice.

"I am Juvia Lockser, drip drop," she said evenly, without the slightest change of expression. Juvia stared blankly as Naruto sighed.

He turned to face the two S-Class members in a relaxed manner, with his massive warfan still slung over his shoulder. Both Sol and Juvia tensed, but they didn't look worried. In fact, their expressions were so arrogant, that Naruto suspected they they believed themselves to be untouchable.

'_They probably don't know that I am of the Wizard Saints,'_ Naruto thought logically as he scratched his chin. '_Otherwise, they would've been a lot more worried.'  
_

'_He isn't the slightest but daunted by the fact that both of us are of the Element 4,' _Juvia noticed, narrowing her eyes at him. '_He looks pretty young. I can tell his age from his magic reserves time of use. It looks like he's a bit younger than me, but if he thinks that he can take even one of us on, then he's severely mistaken. We are the Element 4, Phantom Lord's elites. A boy could never stand up to us!'_

She could almost feel traces of a smirk forming on her lips.

Naruto sighed as he walked leisurely towards them, his red eyes locked onto them like a sniper. "I'm really sorry about this," Naruto said calmly. "I don't usually like to fight girls that much, but if you're part of the Element 4, them I'm afraid you'll be defeated, here and now."

"How rude monsieur! You dare insult us by such a ludicrous claim, and you don't even introduce yourself? We gave you, a little brat, the honor of learning our names, now show some respect, and give us yours!" Sol screamed indignantly his face red with fury as he struggled not to pummel the stupid brat.

Naruto smirked beneath his mask. He always did have that kind of effect on people. It was always fun to push people's buttons.

"You want to know who I am?" he asked. His long black hair shadowed his eyes as a red malicious aura surrounded his body and sword Killer Intent rolled of him in powerful waves, buffeting the air around them and slamming onto their back like heavy chains. The stench of death reached their nostrils as they struggled desperately to breath. Their eyes widened at the sheer amount of power emanating from him as they fought to stand. His eyes blazed crimson as black mist leaked around him billowing and surrounding him. "**Then you best be prepared for the consequences. I am Naruto Namikaze of Fairy Tail. It is as I said. To save the Guild, you must be defeated, Juvia and Sol of the Element 4."**

Juvia and Sol's eyes widened as sweat beaded on their foreheads and dripped down their foreheads. Juvia stood, frozen in place, awed of the power the boy carried. She felt as though she couldn't even control her body. He mouth was frozen. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She was totally... helpless.

Naruto raised his Gunbai high. Red energy outlined the massive blade and he brought it down with a mighty cleave. Red energy tore open the ground as it blasted towards them. Juvia and Sol tried to make their legs obey, but they could barely stay conscious as it was. They both stared forward in horror as they grew closer and closer to their destruction.

Naruto closed softly his eyes as he waited patiently. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open in alarm as he leaped backwards.

A ear-splitting massive explosion blasted through the chamber, sending Naruto skidding back as he held the warfan to the in front of his body, blocking the bits of debris that flew his way. He dug his heels into the ground, tearing it up and forcing himself to stop.

'_What was that,' _he thought. '_I didn't feel anyone's presence as I was here. What is going on?'_

He tensed up slightly as he saw the smoke and dust beginning to settle down. He squinted through, and saw a large hole in the wall leading outside. His eyes narrowed. '_Whoever launched that attack, had damn good aim,' _he thought. '_If I had reacted a second later, I would've been caught in the explosion. Not only that, but whoever that was, they completely nullified my attack. The only question is, who among Phantom Lord carries enough power to do such a thing?'_

His eyes narrowed as he spotted a figure in the smoke. A robed figure with girlish hair. Naruto didn't waste a moment and swund his Gunbai in a arc. Wind shot out and blew away the remains, revealing the mysterious attacker.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was a man... but something wasn't right about him. His eyes had a slightly crazed look to them, and his hair looked so similar to a girl's, but what threw Naruto off the most, was his clothes. He recognized them vaguely. It seemed familiar. It was... pure black with red cloud embroiled on it.

"Hello, my name is Deidara," the man said, grinning dangerously. "Let's have some fun, Wizard Saint. I want you to witness my art firsthand." His eyes glinted with madness as one of his hands reached inside of the pouch on his waist.

* * *

**With Aaronast and Fairy Tail...**

Everyone clambered off Aaronast as they watched Gaara descend to the ground on his sand platform. His face was as blank as ever and sand swirled around him as his feet gently touched the ground. The sand lifted back and sucked back up into his large gourd that he carried on his back.

"Let's go," Erza said confidently as Gaara nodded at Aaronast. The black dragon purred and took to the sky, flying off into the distance. Erza watched him go sadly, as if nostalgic.

"It really hasn't been the same with Aaronast gone," she whispered.

"Why can't you just say that you're glad that Naruto has returned?" Gaara deadpanned as Erza turned away quickly trying to ignore him.

Suddenly, there was a yellow flash, and Raiden appeared next to Natsu, who promptly yelped in surprise.

"How's it looking back at the Fairy Tail Guild," Erza asked urgently.

Raiden panted as he put a hand to his chest. "Not... good," he panted as his chest heaved. "Jose hasn't sent any of his Guild members, but he did use one of his powerful techniques to send an army of phantoms. They're slowly overwhelming us. We have to work fast, or the Guild will be finished off before we even get back."

Erza cursed as her aforementioned reddened face instantly returned to it's normal color.

They all heard a sob. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands as she wept, feeling guilty. "This is all my fault," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She stopped suddenly as she felt a gentle hand place itself on her head. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see Gaara giving her a gentle smile as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will all work out," he said gently. "We are Fairy Tail after all."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered as Gaara lifted his hand from her head and looked to the Guild Tower ahead, as if troubled.

"Come, let us show them our power," Erza cried as they blasted a hole through the Phantom Lord Guild. Lucy and Raiden took one path while Erza and Natsu took another. Elfman and Gray nodded at each other before racing off into anther corridor together. Gaara watched them all go as he tuned towards the only alley which no one had gone. With a final look back to where the others had disappeared, he entered into the unknown darkness. The real battle for Fairy Tail had only just begun...

* * *

**Why is Deidara attacking Naruto? Does the Akatsuki have anything to do with this? Why does Erza hate Naruto? Find out... Next Time!**

**Next Up: Naruto faces off Deidara of the Akatsuki while the Fairy Tail Mages begin their battle with the Element 4...**

**PS. Look guys, I really do appreciate reviews, but if all ur gonna do is curse on it, then just don't read it. Honestly, if it's not to your liking, just go read something else. While you may hate it, others may not. For those who actually give me good reviews and advice aka criticism thanks for your support, and please keep it up. I really do want your opinion, but please, no insulting the author.**


	4. Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**"Creature Talking"  
**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explosion**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He didn't recognize the man at all, yet he felt as if he should've. There something similar about him. It was his garb!

"Who are you?" he asked, his hand tightening on his Gunbai.

Deidara's grin widened as Sol and Juvia sneaked away from the destructive battle that was about to take place. They knew that Deidara carried immense power, and if this man, Naruto was truly a Wizard Saint, they didn't want to be anywhere near the battle when it started.

"As I said friend, I am Deidara of the Akatsuki, un," Deidara said, enjoying the moment. "That's a really nice sword you've got there kid," he commented.

Naruto eyed Deidara suspiciously.

"Kind of reminds me of someone. Hmm, who was it again? Oh yes, I remember now, un," Deidara said sinisterly, his eyes shimmering with madness. "It look exactly like the one that old Madara-teme used to carry, un."

Naruto's eyes widened in panic as red energy began to outline the blade. Deidara grinned as his hands closed around some clay, and began to mold it. His art would be ready.

"Who are you? What's your motive?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't think that you're in any position to ask questions, Demon Slayer," Deidara retorted smugly. "Just know this; the Akatsuki will stop at nothing to gather all the Demon Slayers, and you will not stand in out way again, un."

Naruto did not change his expression, but his eyes spoke for itself. "What could one Dark Guild accomplish on it's own?" he said.

Deidara merely eyed him with something akin to pity. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that. Each of the Akatsuki is able to match a Wizard Saint in battle, and there are twelve of us. If you think we'll fail, think again. Now, let's get the art show started, shall we, un."

The atmosphere grew even more tense as Naruto raised his Gunbai high. "Very well," he said.

Deidara whipped out an arm, and white sparrows burst out of his hand flying directly towards Naruto. Naruto swung his sword, blasting out a beam of crescent energy, just as Deidara roared, "**Katsu!"**

An explosion forced Naruto back as he lifted his Gunbai for protection. Naruto steadied himself as he opened his mouth. A crimson blast of energy tore forth from his mouth as streaked forward. Deidara flipped backwards out the open hole leading to the outside and disappeared through it, falling to the ground below.

Naruto wiped the grime off his face as he cautiously approached the hole in the wall that lead to the outside. Suddenly, an explosion shattered the ground and walls as Naruto slammed his fists together. A cloak of crimson energy circled his body as the explosion washed over him, obscuring him from view. Deidara didn't lose his smirk as he observed his handiwork from above, mounted atop a white clay owl.

Naruto threw out his arms. Red energy shot outward from the demonic cloak and twisted into beams that curved as they shimmered like crimson missiles heading towards Deidara. Deidara ordered his owl into a dive as he expertly dodged each one from the sky. Suddenly, another red tendril streaked below him. The Deidara pulled back and twisted to the side while simultaneously firing a series of eagles. Naruto closed his hands as crimson energy formed a wall, blocking the explosion from the hole.

Deidara dashed over the surface of the water, missiles blasting into the ocean at top speed. Crimson missiles streaked past and made the water blast outwards as they impacted it. He smirked as he reached back into his pouch.

Suddenly, Naruto detected movement near his face. His eyes widened as a sparrow came into view directly in front of his eyes. Deidara grinned as he formed a handseal. "Art is an Explosion!"

An explosion shattered the sky itself as Deidara grinned in triumph.

The smoke began to lift as a battered Naruto came into view. His energy cloak had blocked worst the explosion. His eyes gleamed with rage as he examined his opponent above.

'_He's good. His first attack was just a front. Instead, he hid one bomb in the area behind me until he knew my attention would be directed elsewhere. He's definitely not messing around. That Explosion Magic is nothing to sneeze at. If I lose focus for even an instant, it'll be the last mistake I ever make.'_

"This guy is pretty good," Deidara muttered. "Just before my art landmine detonated, he pulled another wave of energy in front of his face to block. His Demon Slaying powers are far beyond what I expected, but... I will not lose here. My art is... INVINCIBLE."

He shot out his palms in a rapid fashion. Explosive clay bombarded Naruto like rockets as Naruto slammed his Gunbai into the ground and clasped his hands together. Red energy netted out in front of him, and glowed before launching a powerful barrage of crimson bolts. Deidara grinned as he barrel rolled beneath the barrage, and dashed to the side while flinging clay at Naruto's side. Naruto didn't move a muscle as a red wall erupted between the explosives.

Deidara dipped down as he formed his hands into the tiger seal. An explosion blasted out from behind Naruto, throwing him out the hole. Deidara watched gleefully as Naruto descended to the ground far below. Naruto did not waver as he he fell freely. Deidara was confident now. Naruto wouldn't survive.

Naruto's expression didn't change as the wind tore at his face. He was ready.

Suddenly, a black blur intercepted Naruto's fall. Deidara's eyes widened as Naruto blurred into view before him. He was standing on a dragon, roughly the same size as Deidara's mount.

"While I'm curious as to where you found such a beast, I'll let my curiosity peak a little longer, un," Deidara quipped. "You can tell me all about it when the Akatsuki is ripping the Demonic Power from your innards, un."

Naruto smirked beneath his mask. "If that is your wish, then I'm afraid you'll never find out, Deidara of the Akatsuki."

Deidara responded by charging forward on his owl, hands positioned in a seal.

Naruto urged Aaronast forward as a magic circle blazed on his fist. As they grew nearer to each other Naruto shot out his fist. A wave of energy arms with wicked claws burst forth from his fist, each with a neon blue energy ball blazing in each palm.

Deidara froze mid seal, and wrenched his mount to side, streaking past Naruto like a bullet. Naruto snarled and swerved, trying to stay on Deidara's tail. He sped behind Deidara, making trenches in the water below...

Deidara veered upwards in a sharp twist, with Naruto close behind. Naruto focused all his magic energy into his right arm, channeling a massive stream into it. He blasted out a wave of energy arms, that formed a dome, and circled everywhere around Deidara as he looked desperately for a way to escape.

Naruto's crimson clawed arm latched onto Deidara's owl, clutching it by the tail from far below.

Deidara grinned as he shot out an arm. An enormous clay snake slithered out of his mouth on his palm, wrapping around the crimson arm. He formed a handseal, and cried, "**Katsu."**

There was another explosion forming a fiery sphere as Deidara smirked. Suddenly his eyes widened as he flipped backwards, leaping off the clay owl, while simultaneously firing several winged pigs from his palm. Naruto had already leaped on Deidara's owl. He drew back his Gunbai, and swung. Red energy blasted forth, straight towards Deidara from Deidara's own mount.

'_Well, it seems I'm in a difficult situation right now,' _Deidara thought ruefully. '_I can't dodge midair, but...'_

He formed a tiger handseal, his eyes wide and slightly crazed as he sneered like a mad dog. '_I __WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE T__O DIE HERE!'__  
_

"**KATSU!"**

Naruto froze as the owl he was standing on began to glow. He instinctively raised his Gunbai. A massive red seal erupted forth between himself and the explosion, throwing up a cloud of smoke.**  
**

Deidara leaned forward midair, and flung clay beneath himself. There a puff of smoke as a large eagle materialized beneath Deidara, catching his fall, and making him doge the crimson blast. Deidara righted himself as he stared at the cloud of smoke his explosion had caused. '_I wonder if Sasori-sempai is having as much fun as I am,' _he mused.

Inside the cloud of smoke, Naruto whispered to Aaronast, placed a hand on the dragon's neck gently. Blue energy glowed on the dragon before traveling up Naruto's arm. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt a familiar sensation. He stood straight up, aimed his palm at Deidara, and whispered the spell. Blue energy formed into a spiked ball. He pulled back... and hurled the energy ball at Deidara.

Deidara squinted as he saw a neon blast blasting towards. He swerved and flew the opposite way, trying to outmaneuver it, but the attack was far too fast. Suddenly, the spiked energy froze, and expanded. The spiked blossomed and shot outwards at a ridiculously fast pace, skewering anything it came into contact with. Deidara panicked, and tried to doge, but a spike cleaved through his shoulder.

Deidara gritted his teeth as another sliced his arm, making it limp uselessly. The spikes remained extended, making Deidara's left side throb in pain.

'_Damn,' _he thought. '_What the hell was that attack, un."_

Just then, Naruto emerged from the smoke, mounted atop Aaronast.

Deidara eyed Naruto curiously.

"Hey, kid," he called. Naruto looked at him.

"That attack you just used... it wasn't Demon Slaying Magic was it, un."

Naruto's eyes flashed with surprise for a brief instant before returning to an apathetic expression.

"That... was pure magic you just unleashed, Demon Slayer. Tell me, exactly how could you use such an attack, There isn't a single mage I've heard of that can unleash such a thing in it's purest form, un."

Naruto's red eyes flashed with defiance, not budging a single inch.

"Who are you, Naruto of the Wizard Saints?" Deidara muttered. He stared at Naruto with interest.

"Enough playing around, Deidara of the Akatsuki," Naruto declared. "With this attack, I will end you!" He stood completely still, and closed his eyes, and slowly... pulled down his mask. Blue and Red spheres of energy floated around him.

Deidara took off in a blur, hoping to avoid whatever attack was about to be unleashed. He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and grinned in anticipation. "Well, isn't this a surprise," he murmured. "This one can use THAT spell. Should be interesting, at the very least."

Wind blew past Naruto's face as he kept his focus. The spheres all began to converge and gathered together in front of Naruto's face, growing larger and larger, as it began to turn purple. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open as the large purple sphere shrank into the size of his fist. Naruto cracked open his mouth, and gulped it down. All was still for a moment. Naruto's hair billowed in the wind.

"**Bijuudama!"**

A crimson beam basted outwards, completely cleaving the waters in two, even twenty feet above. It shimmered with power as it streaked towards Deidara at top speed. Deidara felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as he swerved to the side, trying to dodge. However, he underestimated the Tailed Beast Ball's astonishing velocity. The blast connected...

An explosion fattened every solid structure with a mile radius, igniting into a column of fire and water rose high above the Phantom Lord Guild, and sending a massive tremor throughout the entirety of Magnolia Town.

* * *

**With Natsu and Erza...**

Natsu and Happy kept to the walls as another tremor nearly shook them upside down. "This is pretty crazy," Natsu remarked. "Whoever is fighting must be really strong."

"You think it's Naruto sempai?" Happy asked worriedly.

Natsu grinned. "If he is, then he hasn't lost his touch in the last five years. I feel sorry his opponent. After all, no one's gonna beat him, but me!"

Happy sighed in disbelief as they shakily continued down the dark alleyway, trying not to slip from the earthquakes.

Erza frowned as she followed behind him. '_Why, Naruto?' _she thought. '_Why did you come back?'_

"Yo, Erza, hurry up," Natsu shouted.

Erza shook herself out of her thoughts and quickened her pace. They had to hurry.

Erza paced herself next to Natsu and Happy as all three rounded a corner... and froze. Someone was already there.

"Who are you?" Natsu shouted. The hunchbacked figure didn't answer as Erza narrowed her eyes, her fingers inching towards her sword.

"Step aside," she commanded, a fierce expression on her face. "We have no business with you, unless you are of the Element 4."

There was silence as the hunched figure observed them silently.

"I am not of the Element 4," he growled, his voice deep and hoarse. "However, you took your time getting here. I had to wait for nearly fifteen minutes, and I do hate to be kept waiting, Fairy Tail."

Erza frowned in suspicion. "What business do you have with us, stranger?"

The figure stepped into the light with a CLUNK to reveal a hunchbacked masked man, with a straw hat, black and red cloak, and a large scorpion's tail whirring behind him.

"I have no business with you, but my mission remains clear. I don't wish to be kept waiting any longer, so I will be brief. I am Sasori of the Red Sands, member of the Akatsuki, and unfortunately, for you, today will be your last day alive. Deidara may have failed, but now we know exactly how powerful our target is. We know his weakness."

"What target? What weakness?" Erza demanded, drawing her sword. Natsu's eyes were filled with rage as his fists ignited in flames.

"Why the target should be obvious enough, and as for his weakness... it's you of course."

Erza stiffened as she understood the hidden implication behind his words. '_He's after Naruto!'_

"BASTARD!" Natsu yelled and charged at Sasori, recklessly ignoring Erza's protests as his eyes were wide and fierce with rage.

* * *

**With Raiden and Lucy...**

Raiden cursed as another distant explosion nearly threw him off his feet. "Naruto's at it again," he muttered.

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"What? Oh sure. He'll be fine." Raiden said distractedly. "But, what worries me is that he's actually not taking out the opponent as quickly as I thought he would. Whoever he's fighting must be very strong."

"Do you think it's the Element 4?" Lucy asked, growing even more nervous. _'If they could go toe-to-toe with a Wizard Saint, then they must be very powerful.'_

"Who knows," Raiden said, shrugging his shoulders. "It could be, but something's telling me that it's not the Element 4 he's fighting. In any case, we need to worry about ourselves right now. We don't have time to worry about him. If we don't hurry, the entire town will be history."

Lucy nodded, and smiled uncertainly at Raiden. "Yeah, your right," she agreed as they continued to run on down the dark alleyway.

Suddenly, Raiden stopped, and pushed Lucy out of the way, before shouting, "**Light's Heavenly Barrier**."

A shield of light erupted in front on him, just as a metallic bar slammed into it, making Raiden wince from the intense power. Two red eyes glared at the two of them.

"Hello there, Fairies. Remember me?" a rough voice taunted as Gajeel Redfox stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**With Elfman and Gray...**

"Man, this is getting intense," Gray remarked. "Naruto must really be having fun right now."

"That's what makes him a real man!" Elfman declared, ignoring Gray's sigh. The caught a glimpse of light at the end of the hallway. Both glanced at each other before printing out into the open air, where a terrible sight met their eyes.

Mirajane... had been caught.

And the ones who had caught her, were two familiar faces.

It was Juvia and Sol of the Element 4.

"You ready, Elfman," Gray whispered as they faced off.

Elfman trembled with rage, as he charged towards Sol**, **his arm transforming into a bull's.

Gray eyed his opponent critically. She regarded him with a blank arrogant expression as he raised his hands out, and cried, "**Ice Make: Lance."**

* * *

**With Gaara...  
**

Gaara walked calmly up the stairway, carefully scanning ahead with his 'third eye.' He had sensed that something was amiss when Naruto had leaped off Aaronast. At the time, he thought Naruto just was too uncomfortable to be around Erza, but later, he realized that his friend had sensed something... or someone. Gaara sighed as he came face to face with a doorway.

"Of course, this will end up being where the Guild Master is huh," he mumbled to himself. Gaara placed his hand on the knob... and twisted. Light streamed in his face as he slowly walked inside.

"Well, isn't this interesting!" a malicious voice sneered. "The great Gaara of the Desert will be my opponent eh? Well, that's a disappointment. I actually was hoping to fight one of the stronger members like your Laxus Dreynar, or even Mystogan."

Gaara didn't react in any way.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, let's begin. I really want to just get this over with so I can go out there and fight someone more worthy, so I'll make it so It'll be over in a flash."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as another figure stepped out of the shadows. This one was bulky with a tall hat, and a cloth covering his eyes.

"I, Jose of the Wizard Saints, will defeat you and, will end you more quickly than you can even blink. Prepare yourself!" Jose said, grinning triumphantly.

Gaara's expression didn't change as he surveyed his opponents. He would be fighting Jose and Aria... at the same time.

* * *

**Is Deidara truly defeated? Will Fairy Tail triumph? Will the Akatsuki prevail? Find Out...Next Time!**

**Next Up: Fairy Tail continues their battle against Phantom Lord as Natsu and Erza discover the true power of the Akatsuki...  
**

**PS: Please review!  
**


	5. The Stench of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**"Creature Talking"**

"Character Talking"

_'Character Talking'_

**Hello Readers! I wanted to let everyone know that now will be start of Naruto's past in the coming chapters, like how he came to Fairy Tail and such. I am also going to story a young justice crossover, and there is a poll in my profile, so please vote if you have not done so. For those who given me review, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it when you give me your opinions. Please continue to do so. Also if anyone knows and good fanfiction stories for "Darker Than Black," please tell me. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Stench of Death**

**Flashback...**

Rosemary Town was known for it's peacefulness, and relaxed atmosphere. The skies were always clear blue, and the sun shone brightly over the town cheerfully. Children roamed the streets, yet they were treated well, and were happy. Everyone in the peaceful town lived their lives to fullest. All wore cheerful smiles on their faces every day, even the lone children. It was surely one of the most prosperous places in Fiore.

But that wasn't the case today...

Fires raged and burned buildings as cries of terror shattered the stillness of the night. Homes crumbled to the ground and men and women screamed in pain and fear.

"Enslave the children," a malicious voice commanded disdainfully. "The Adults are of no use to us. Kill them all!"

Men sneered as they killed men and women without mercy, staining their garbs with blood. They roughly grabbed children with their smeared and bloodstained hands, sometimes striking into unconsciousness as they pulled them away from the homes the once knew and came to love.

A lone girl with black straight hair was crying as she wandered the dangerous streets. "Brother, where are you," she wailed sadly as tears leaked down her cheeks. Suddenly another hand grabbed hers and wrenched her away from the road, taking her to an abandoned alley.

"You can't stay here," the red haired girl said. "You'll be caught."

"But brother..."

"Hide in there," the other girl interrupted, helping her inside the garbage can.

As chaos engulfed the entire town, a lone boy with neck length long black hair entered, his emotionless auburn/red eyes scanning the pandemonium. Black bandages were wrapped around his entire body, and covered the bottom half of his face. A cloak was draped over his shoulders.

He heard screaming in the town, and began to run, wondering what was going on. He skidded to a stop, and froze, his eyes widened slightly as he saw a man stabbing his sword into a helpless woman, grinning as his sword became smeared with blood. The woman cried out as she gasped, and slumped uselessly to the ground.

The boy's eyes gleamed with rage as he growled like a wild animal. The man looked up indifferently to see a lone boy staring at him angrily, his face making a fierce expression. The man chuckled as he advanced on Naruto slowly, his sword dripping crimson. The boy said nothing as he threw the raggedy cloak off his shoulders. The man laughed.

"You really think you stand a chance, stupid little kid?" he taunted. "I'm a grown man, you retard. What are you gonna do?" he roared manically, his pupils contracting slightly as his grip around his sword tightened, making his knuckled turn white. Naruto raised his wrist to his mouth, and bit on the black bandages giving them a firm tug, and tearing them straight down the middle.

"What is your purpose for being here," Naruto said evenly, struggling to control his rage as the skies began to darken, rolling with dark clouds. The man grinned crazily as he cracked his neck to one side.

"You must be stupid if you think I would tell a damn idiot like like you," he sneered, throwing his head back in laughter. Rain began to fell from the heavens above, washing away the blood staining the ground and walls. The black bandages fell from Naruto's shoulders, piling on the ground around his feet.

They heard the voices of the evil men growing closer and closer by the minute. The red haired girl, identified as Erza, was just about to close the can, but suddenly there was a cry of fear... from the slavers. An enormous blast shook the entire ground as two bodies slammed into the wall behind the two girls, cracking it. Erza's eyes widened as she helped the girl, Kagura out of the can and began to hide along the wall, trying to see what was going on.

The hide behind the wall as they say many of the slavers running towards the same spot.

"What's going on," Erza whispered as Kagura whimpered from behind her, covering her face with her hands as fresh tears dribbled down her cheeks. Erza looked behind her at Kagura sympathetically.

"W- We need backup over here," they heard one of the men yell in horror. "This kid is... AGH."

Erza's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. '_What is going on,'_ she wondered. Suddenly, a hand clamped on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she reacted immediately She whipped around and shot up a leg. The man yelped like a girl as Erza's foot shot in his privates. He wailed as he dropped Kagura. Erza didn't spare another moment. She grabbed Kagura's hands and charged through the chaos, trying to flee. Slavers began to follow them as they dashed through the town. Unknowingly, they were headed in the exact direction they shouldn't have.

The rounded a corner... and stopped. Motionless dead bodies were strewn across the entire ground as the rain danced on them. Erza's eyes were wide with horror as she fought not to gag. Kagura started to cry as a lone figure walked towards them. Black hair danced across his forehead, and spilled down his neck. Scars adorned his muscled torso and his gentle red eyes surveyed the dead bodies apathetically.

Erza gasped as another Slaver sneaked up behind him, sword raised. She was about to shout out in warning, but the figure raised a single arm. There was only a shadow...

The man dropped to the ground, dead. Erza gasped.

The figure stepped into the light to reveal a young boy, around the same age as her. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground,as a hand was placed on her mouth, and a knife at her chin.

She struggled uselessly, but to no avail. Erza's eyes rested on Kagura, who was also held in the same position. She closed her eyes. '_I-I can't get away. How am I going to help that girl!'_ Her eyes strayed to the boy, who was effortlessly killing the Slavers, his face twisted with rage. She wanted to scream out to him, but the grip over her mouth was too hard. She balled her fists as she tried to bite her captor's hand.

The Slaver growled, and pushed the knife deeper into her throat. She ceased all struggling immediately. The situation was growing even more hopeless now. Erza and Kagura felt themselves being dragged towards the boy.

'_What are they going to do to us,'_ Erza thought, completely terrified. Not for herself, but for the girl she was trying to protect. '_I'm so stupid,' _she berated herself. '_I wanted to get her out of danger, not expose her to it.'_ She felt her body go limp from hopelessness as they neared the boy, who was fighting.

The boy ducked beneath a sword, and whipped out a dagger, flinging it towards the Slaver. The Slaver dodged, but the boy snarled as he yanked backwards. The Slaver looked behind him to see a knife shoot straight into his eyes. He cried out as the boy gathered back the knife, which was attacked to a length of wire. The boy was about to walk away, but something stopped him cold. Dozens of Slavers surrounded him, brandishing their swords threateningly. But that wasn't what stopped him.

Two girls were being held at knife point. He snarled as his entire body tensed, like a tiger ready to pounce. The Slavers grinned triumphantly as they advanced on him slowly, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. The boy gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched another man step forward. His superior attitude and garb made the boy immediately assume that it was their leader.

"Now, now," he called. "You wouldn't do anything to endanger two innocent little girls, would you... boy? You may be able to take us on, and your magic is deadly, I'll give you that, but unfortunately, you carry a weakness. We've seen how your magic works. Even if you unleashed it on full blast and took us out, the stupid little kids would go with us. Now, come along quietly, or they get it... to the throat."

The boy's eyes glinted in rage as he let the knife slip from his hands, onto the ground in front of him. His fingers twitched as the leader motioned towards two of his men. They slowly advanced to him as he stood completely still. Erza's eyes widened with horror as tears threatened to overflow her eyes. This boy was the only one capable of fighting them. And now, he was going to be captured.

The boy's long hair shadowed his eyes.

Suddenly, he grinned... and closed his fingers into a fist. The knife leaped up from the ground, and struck Kagura's captor in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. The boy wrenched back on the wire, tearing the projectile out of the man's shoulder.

"Go now!" the boy commanded with a wave his hand. Kagura ran as Slavers covered the entire area. Erza and the boy soon vanished in the sea of Slaver as the boy... Naruto truly smiled for the first time in his life. '_I hope you find you find your way...'_ he thought as darkness engulfed his vision, and his world went dark. This is where Naruto's journey began... in the Tower of Heaven with Erza.

* * *

**In the Tower of Heaven...**

Erza's eyes fluttered open as she felt her head pounding mercilessly. She groaned as she sat upright. Instantly, she felt harsh nausea inflict her vision. Lights danced before her eyes as she rubbed her eyes. She found herself in a cell, which jarred and shook, making her like throwing up.

"Oh, so you're awake," a gentle, yet powerful voice said. Her head snapped to the direction of the noise. Leaning against the bars of the cage was the young boy who had been fighting the Slavers earlier. His bandages were once again on his body, and covered half his face as his calm red eyes surveyed her silently.

"Wh-Who are you?' she asked. "Where are we?"

The boy sighed. "Well, we're being transported to some tower, apparently," he said carelessly. His arms were crossed over his chest as his hair blew in the harsh wind. "Right now we're in some kind of boat." She winced as the pressure in her head intensified, momentarily blinding her. She placed a hand to the side of her head, not taking her eyes off the boy. She was suspicious of him, but also curious of what he was.

"And, what's your name," she pressed, genuinely curious. He didn't answer for a while.

"I don't give my name to anyone I don't trust," he finally said, his gaze hardening. Her eyes widened.

"You mean you don't trust me!" she demanded, trying to rise to her feet. Instantly, a wave of nausea impacted her skull as she began to fall. She felt herself impact something warm.

"I don't trust anyone," he whispered in her ear. She turned her neck slightly to see he had appeared behind her, his arms entwined around her waist. Her face burned as she pushed him away, falling against the opposite end of the cage. His gaze softened. He felt sympathy for the girl. '_If only I was faster... I could have saved her too,'_ he thought sadly. He sighed as he spoke.

"If we make it out of here alive, I'll tell you my name, girl."

"My name is Erza," she said bossily. Naruto looked at her curiously as she looked away in embarrassment. Naruto looked longingly outside.

"Did that other girl escape," Erza whispered, breaking the silence. Naruto turned his gaze back to Erza.

"Yeah," he answered shortly. Uncomfortable silence ensued afterwards.

"How did you do those things," she blurted out suddenly. "How did you kill all those people!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide with fright.

Naruto's expression didn't change as he looked out the window. Erza stared at him curiously. He looked to be about her age, but he didn't act like. His eyes... they were filled with darkness and despair. He had killed the Slavers without a second thought, even when he was protecting them. She still he no idea how the boy managed to make them drop dead without moving a muscle. She was too far away to tell exactly tell how he did it. She admitted that she despised killing, but this boy... he didn't kill for the reasons she thought he would.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt halt as the impact nearly banged Erza's head against the cage bars. Her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to control her breathing. She admitted even to herself that was frightened beyond belief. She had no idea what was going to become of her now. Her left eyes peeked open slightly to look at Naruto.

Naruto stared calmly at the oncoming Slavers impassively, his eyes narrowing at the massive Tower shadowing over the vessel and blocking out the sun from it's enormous height. He frowned as he concentrated hard on the vessel beside theirs. He felt a presence...

The cage opened, and Naruto and Erza were grabbed roughly and dragged up to the tower. Erza looked around to see endless numbers of workers, either working until they dropped to the ground, or crying out as lightning coursed through their bodies, courtesy of the Slavers. She looked away, unable to watch what would become of them.

Naruto closed his eyes as his mind wandered to the top of the Tower, trying to seek out another familiar presence...

It seemed like an eternity as they were dragged into the Tower, up endless amounts of stairs and corridors. As Erza felt herself being dragged into another corridor, she heard a screeching sound as a prison was opened. She opened her eyes as she was roughly tossed inside... right on to of something else. Naruto grunted slightly as Erza fell directly on top of him.

"Would you mind getting off," he muttered in a whisper. Erza hastily rolled off him as him as he got to his feet. Naruto stared defiantly at the Guards, who wore confident sneers on their faces now that Naruto was helpless.

"Watch that one," the leader warned sternly, pointing at Naruto. "He decimated nearly a quarter of our reserve forces before we were able to take him down. After all, he is the one we have been searching for."

Erza looked at Naruto who was giving the Guards a fierce glare. Naruto closed his eyes as he turned away from them and made his way to the opposite wall, and leaned down against it. Erza gazed art him sympathetically. She could already tell how tired he was from fighting all those Slavers at once.

'_What do they mean, though?'_ she wondered. '_Why were they looking for that boy in particular.'_

Suddenly, a soothing voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Hello, young one."

She looked to the direction of the noise to see an old man, with long hair, an unhealthily skinny frame, and gently wringing eyes.

"My name is Rob, young one," he said softly, as if not to frighten her. "What is your name?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Erza," she said hesitantly, taking his hand. He smiled at her warmly, and she couldn't help but smile back. He took her to his group and introduced her to her cellmates. One by one they introduced themselves as Naruto silently joined them, though he made it as discreet as possible.

"My name is Millianna," a girl with light brown hair said cheerfully. Erza nodded and smiled back, noting her cat-like appearance.

"Sho," a young blonde blubbered. "I'm Eight," he said almost defiantly as he wiped away some tears from his cheeks. Rib smiled at him gently as he invited the boy to sit in his lap, which Sho happily did.

"Simon," a black haired boy whispered, sneaking a glance at Erza.

"Wally," another said dejectedly as he looked longingly out the bars of the cage.

"Now, now, lets not be so depressing," another cheerful upbeat voice piped. Everyone's gaze shifted to a young boy with blue hair, and gentle eyes with a red tattoo an his eye. He grinned and gave a thumbs up. "I'm Jellal Fernandes, and I will get everyone out of here one day," he said confidently. Instantly, everyone's moods began to lift as grins appeared on their faces.

Rob smiled wryly at the determination of the young boy. Now, all eyes rested on the only person in the Tower of Heaven that stood a chance against the Guards. Naruto's red eyes snapped open, surprising everyone as he looked around cluelessly.

"Huh? Were you even paying attention," Wally screamed, pointing at him indignantly. The others chuckled humorously, but Naruto's expression didn't change.

"My name is none of your concern," he said evenly. The others glance at each other in confusion, wondering why the boy was being so cold to them.

Erza sighed. "He never told me his name either," she informed the others. The other gave Naruto weird looks, but he ignored them as he stood up.

"Just know this," he said, catching their attention. "I will protect you, with the help of my Magic."

Rob's eyes widened. '_Impossible. He's eight, yet he can do magic. Who is this boy?'_

Naruto ignored their gobsmacked expression as he sat in the corner by himself, seemingly emerging into the darkness. He held out his hand, and something pushed against the bandages from the inside of his wrist.

"Are you ready, Aaronast," he whispered. There was a small peep in reply as Naruto smiled beneath his mask.

* * *

**What is this mysterious magic Naruto used to kill the Slavers? What is Naruto planning with Aaronast? Who is Naruto Namikaze? Find Out... Next Time!**

**Next Up: Naruto makes ready to put his escape plan into action, but another escape plan interferes with his, forcing his hand against the Guards of the Tower pf Heaven...**

**PS: Please vote on my poll on what my next story should be! Due to lack of Young Justice Crossovers, I am going to do one... Please vote and Review! Peace Out.**


End file.
